Promesse de sang, à toi pour toujours
by CryingAlice
Summary: Kaoru a été enlevée et ce qui est réclamé de Kenshin pour la sauver le ramène vers le Battosai qu'il croyait avoir définitivement laissé derrière lui...Mais on ne peut toucher à la proie de Saitô et espérer en sortir vivant. Slash SaitôKenshin
1. Un horrible chantage

NdA : je viens de revoir les anime de Kenshin et c'est une idée qui me taraude depuis. Je ne les ai vu qu'en japonais donc j'ignore comment la façon de parler de Kenshin a été traduite en français. Je fais ça au feeling.

Elle n'est pas prévue pour être très longue, mais aborde indirectement des thèmes difficile et est à terme un Saitô/Kenshin, si ce n'est pas votre truc….

_Un horrible chantage_

Du sang…Du sang sur son katana…Des cris…Des flammes…Trois cadavres autour de lui…Ils avaient essayé de s'interposer entre lui et sa proie…Les imbéciles…Il était le Battôsai, il n'éprouvait aucune pitié…L'homme se tenait debout, son visage restant étrangement flou, il savait qui était Himura, il savait qu'il allait mourir…Un instant suspendu…un pétale de fleur s'échoua sur l'onde du petit lac intérieur du jardin…l'instant suivant, l'homme était mort. Il n'avait pas crié. Mais l'onde était maintenant veinée de rouge…

Une voix perça le silence… Cette voix…Appelant son nom…

Une main sur son épaule…Il lutta pour s'éveiller, s'échapper de Kyôto…Clignement des paupières…Ses yeux d'améthyste s'entrouvrirent finalement…

Kenshin…Himura Kenshin…un Rurôni…pas un tueur…plus jamais…

-Himura !

Cette voix…Ne pourrait-il donc jamais échapper à Kyôto ? Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder la rivière qui semblait faite d'argent dans l'air parfumé de la nuit. Il s'était assoupi en pêchant.

Kenshin releva les yeux vers Saitô Hajime, qui se tenait droit, dans son uniforme, un sourire méprisant au coin des lèvres. Après la fin du combat contre Shishio, leurs rapports s'étaient légèrement réchauffés. Cependant…

-Oro ? Qu'y a-t-il Saitô ?

…Saitô n'accepterait jamais ce qu'il était devenu. Et il y aurait toujours un autre combat…Kenshin collectionnait les ennemis « latents » comme Saitô…

-Il est tard. Ta petite amie va s'inquiéter…

-Oh…Kaoru-dono n'est pas…

Le « tss » de Saitô claqua comme un coup de sabre. Le loup de Mibu regardait Himura. Quelle tristesse ! Le Battôsai, réduit à vivre dans une telle déchéance…

Mais les yeux d'améthyste lui rendirent son attention, parfaitement sereins, avant de se concentrer sur la canne à pêche que le jeune homme rangeait.

Saitô admira, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, le visage fin de l'ancien hitokiri, ses grands yeux limpides, la grâce inconsciente de son maintien, les longues mèches rousses qui semblaient s'être nourries du sang de ses victimes et qui contrastaient si parfaitement avec la pâle douceur de sa peau.

Oh, il le désirait. Et que ce soit mort, ensanglanté par la pointe de son sabre, ou vif et par d'autres moyens plus…inventifs, le battôsai lui appartiendrait un jour. Saitô était patient, mais ne laissait jamais une proie s'échapper. Spécialement quand elle était aussi appétissante.

Kenshin se leva finalement, son matériel de pèche sous le bras. C'est vrai qu'il était tard et que la jeune Kaoru allait s'inquiéter, sans parler de Yahiko et de Sano, qui allait râler, parce qu'à cause de son assoupissement passager, il n'avait attrapé aucun poisson. Il s'en sentait un peu coupable. Le regard dur et ambré ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que Saitô était arrivé. Mais l'esprit du rurôni n'en ressentait aucun danger. Chaque fois qu'il s'était trouvé en présence de Saitô depuis sa « résurrection », il avait toujours la pleine et entière attention du loup. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais n'en était pas inquiet. Si Saitô décidait de mettre leurs comptes à jour, il ferait ça dans les règles, et non en l'attaquant en traitre.

Il releva les yeux vers le visage taillé à la serpe du policier. Ca avait quelque chose de désagréable que Saitô lui prenne autant de centimètres. Kenshin lui adressa un gentil sourire un peu distrait…

-Je vais rentrer au Dojo, bonne soirée…

Et sur ceux, il tourna les talons et repris le chemin du Dojo Kamiya. Saitô resta quelque instant, sentant le parfum perdurant, à la fois sucré et sanglant, du jeune errant. Puis avec un sourire carnassier il partit dans la direction opposée.

Kenshin profitait de la douceur de la nuit tout en se pressant de rejoindre sa maison...Sa maison…Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il cherchait un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler ainsi…Et même si une sensation de manque perdurait, dont il ignorait la cause, il était heureux, aussi heureux que possible.

Arrivé au Dojo, il dut surpris de voir Sano et Yahiko à la porte, l'air inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas être si tard, si ? Ou était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il accéléra le pas et s'arrêta devant Sano, ses yeux demandant une explication.

-Kenshin !

-Sano, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Kaoru n'est pas avec toi ?

Kaoru-Dono ! Kenshin sentit la rage s'infiltrer en lui et la réprima avant qu'elle ne l'ait envahi. Personne n'avait le droit de poser ses mains sur Kaoru. Personne. Il avait juré de toujours veiller sur elle et de mourir pour elle s'il le fallait. C'était une promesse dont il avait fait sa vie.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Yahiko se mit à bouger les mains avec animation.

-Quand la nuit est tombée et que tu n'étais toujours pas là, Kaoru a dit qu'elle allait te chercher. Ca fait presque une heure maintenant.

Un froid intense s'empara du corps de l'ex-assassin. Il serra les dents.

-Yahiko, Sano, allez à l'Akabeko, chez Gensai-sensei…Partout où Kaoru-Dono pourrait se trouver ! Je vais à la rivière !

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre. Sa course effrénée s'arrêta au bord des flots. Il savait déjà, d'instinct, que Kaoru ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais il avait éloigné ses compagnons de lui parce qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison derrière l'enlèvement de Kaoru. Il serra les poings. Son passé à lui ne cesserait-il donc jamais de la mettre en danger, elle ?

Douce, tendre, naïve Kaoru…Dont la force d'âme lui avait plus d'une fois apporté le salut et l'avait sauvé de lui-même.

Il s'assit en posant son sabre contre son épaule et attendit. S'il avait raison, ça ne serait pas long…

En effet, peu après, les bruits de pas d'un homme qui ne faisait rien pour se cacher troublèrent le silence de la nuit et le clapotis de l'eau.

-Ahhh…Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?

Kenshin, tête baissée, se tendit, bandant chaque muscle de son corps, prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Son ton était aussi coupant que sa lame. Il détacha chaque mot pour contenir sa fureur.

-Où. est. t. elle ?

L'homme eut un gloussement.

-La petite Maîtresse assistante va bien. Elle dort dans une maison voisine. Il ne lui a été fait aucun mal. Comme vous vous en doutez, Kenshin, ce n'est pas elle qui intéresse mon maître.

« Kenshin » ? Cela surpris le vagabond. La plupart de ses ennemis, même ceux qui ne le connaissait pas seulement pour sa légende l'appelait « Battôsai », car c'était à la légende qu'il en voulait…

-Que veut-il? S'enquit-il en relevant les yeux pour voir à qui il avait à faire.

L'homme était grand, à peine plus petit que Saitô, son visage était couvert de cicatrice et une barbe mangeait tout le bas de ses traits. Il portait des vêtements marrons à l'occidentale, de bonne facture, mais un peu usées. Il n'avait pas d'arme.

-C'est évident, vous, bien sûr.

Le vagabond se leva.

-Il veut se battre contre moi ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

-Certes non…Il vous veut, vous.

Kenshin regarda l'homme, pour la première fois vaguement perplexe. Cette personne voulait-elle de lui comme assassin ? Les assassins prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour de l'argent ne manquaient pourtant pas, inutile d'en forcer un, même le légendaire Hitokiri. Ca serait prendre beaucoup de risque pour pas grand-chose.

-Que voulez-vous dire, finit-il par demander, confus.

L'homme eut un sourire qui amena une vague de dégout en Kenshin, le ramenant très loin dans son passé. C'était le même regard plein de convoitise et de désir malsain qu'avaient les marchands d'esclaves quand ils posaient leurs yeux infâmes sur les jeunes compagnes de malheur de l'enfant Shinta. Jamais Kenshin n'avait senti un tel regard sur lui. Le jeune homme était alors un peu trop jeune pour intéresser les hommes, ou pour s'en rendre compte si ça avait été le cas. Hiko Seijûro, son maître et ami, n'avait eu que respect et tendresse paternel à son égard, et personne n'aurait osé poser un tel regard sur le Battôsai…

En même temps, il avait sa réponse.

« JAMAIS !» hurla son esprit, tout son corps rejetant l'idée même d'une telle chose. Mais le visage tendre de Kaoru lui apparut, ses yeux sombres enamourés, emplis d'un doux sentiment qu'il se sentait plus que jamais coupable de ne pas retourner. Mais elle était si jeune…si inconsciente…

Et entre les mains de pervers en eux-mêmes bien pires que Jinei ou même Shishio. Il baissa les yeux en signe de défaite.

-Conduisez-moi.

L'homme gloussa de nouveau. « Je vais lui arracher ce gloussement et la gorge avec » Gronda le Battôsai que Kenshin croyait avoir vaincu mais qui avait réapparu maintenait au fond de lui.

-Un instant. Mon maître veut vous voir vous, pas cette chose (il désigna le sabre que Kenshin tenait toujours d'une main qui ne tremblait pas). Laissez votre arme ici.

-Qu'est ce qui me garantie que Kaoru sera libérée ? Questionna le roux, ses yeux incroyablement rétrécis.

Loin d'être impressionné, l'autre sourit, jouisseur.

-Rien. Rien du tout. Mais voici ce que je peux vous garantir, si vous ne vous pliez pas aux exigences de mon maître. Trente hommes prêts à se repaitre de sa jeune chair inexpérimentée, et un avenir de prostitué dans un des pays étrangers où les hommes raffolent de la beauté de nos femmes.

Kenshin serra les dents aux images que les mots de l'homme évoquaient. Jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais prendre le risque d'exposer Kaoru à un tel sort en pariant sur ses chances de la retrouver.

Et avec un peu de chance, Sano ou Saitô trouverait son sabre et comprendrait…

Alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient, un éclat de lune se reflétait sur le fourreau abandonné.


	2. Mémoire, le retour du Battôsai

**NdA** : Bon, cette fic a l'air vivement attendue, alors pas de souci, je me remets au turbin, après avoir guéri de cette saloperie de rhume.

J'ai lu les Kenshin il y a un bon moment et ne me souviens plus si on voit la femme de Saitô ou pas, si elle meure ou non. J'ai donc créé pour les besoins de mon histoire ma propre version de Tokio, psychologiquement et physiquement, telle que je la vois pour convenir à Saitô. C'est-à-dire à mon sens, deux possibilités au niveau du caractère. Soit une femme réellement soumise et effacée, soit à l'inverse une femme de caractère, farouchement indépendante et véritablement à la mesure de son mari. J'ai choisi le model 2. Si elle est différente dans les manga, gomen, mais tant pis, ça deviendra un AU (ouais, en même temps, vu que je doute que l'auteur soit assez tordu pour maquer Saitô et Kenshin ensemble, et qu'il préfère Kaoru (ce que je peux la trouver conne celle-là…franchement, même la partie de moi qui aime les histoires hétéro est horrifiée par la vision que cette bêtasse donne des femmes, à ce compte là je préfère encore Megumi qui elle au moins a été dotée d'un cerveau), c'est donc déjà un AU). En tout cas, merci pour les reviews.

**ATTENTION,** cette fic est sombre et aborde des thèmes difficiles dans ce chapitre, assez crû (pas au sens sexuel, qui reste suggéré, mais elle est assez sanglante, hé, c'est Saitô). Pour moi, elle n'est pas à vomir, mais je ne crains pas grand-chose, donc je vous laisse juge. Simplement, je préviens.

Elle devrait être plus soft dans les chapitres suivants cependant.

* * *

_Mémoire…le retour du Battôsai

* * *

_

Souffle sur sa peau… Dégout… Caresses haïes… Rire méprisant…

_Tuer… Tuer… Faire cesser la souffrance… Tuer… Supprimer l'impudence… Frapper... Déchirer… Détruire…_

Non…Rurôni…Pas Hitokiri…Rurôni…

_Je peux les tuer… Je peux m'arranger pour qu'aucun ne puisse jamais faire cela à d'autres…_

Mais je ne dois pas…Hiko-sensei…Hiko-sensei m'a donné le pouvoir de ne pas être le Battôsai…

_Sans sabre à lame inversée ? _

_Mais ce sont des insectes… Non… plus méprisables encore… Ils ne méritent pas d'être là… Détruit… Le mal… Immédiatement… aku soku zan… Comme dirait ce cher Saitô…_

Douleur…Abominable…Ecœurante…

_Ne pas les laisser faire…Ne…pas…les…laisser…faire…_

Kaoru… Je ne serais plus le Battôsai… Plus jamais… Grâce à vous…

_Ne dois pas… penser à elle alors qu'ils… ce serait la salir… Ils l'ont salie de leurs mains, de leurs pensées… ils doivent payer…_

Saitô… Onegai… Saitô…

_En appeler au Shinsengumi ? Ridicule ! Ne pas les laisser commettre l'ultime souillure !_

_Qui ose me toucher, moi l'Assassin…MEURE!

* * *

_

Saitô sortit tranquillement de son bureau et reprit le chemin de sa maison. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il sentait quelque chose dans l'air, mais quoi…

Enfin, il espérait sincèrement que lorsqu'il arriverait là-bas, Tokio et sa « meilleure amie » auraient fini leurs jeux…

Il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que de les surprendre, quoique cela menait à d'intenses soirées avec son épouse, les deux femmes ensembles étant remarquablement excitantes.

La vision du môme et de l'ahou mit un terme à ses projets. Ils couraient vers lui, essoufflés et haletants. Et l'ahou tenait le fourreau du sabre à lame inversé du Battôsai…de Kenshin.

-Saitoooooo !!!

-Arrête de hurler, ahou ! Et mon nom est Fujita !

-Tu n'as pas vu Kenshin ?

Saitô s'arrêta et contempla le visage de Sano.

-Il était à la rivière…Pourquoi ?

D'une voix un peu pantelante et entrecoupée de jurons, le jeune homme lui raconta la disparition de Kenshin pendant que Yahiko piétinait sur place.

-…Et j'ai trouvé ça près de la rivière ! Kenshin serait jamais parti sans !

_Sauf si quelqu'un l'y a obligé_.

-Et Kaoru a disparu aussi ! Kenshin était à sa recherche et…

Les yeux d'or de Saitô prirent une lueur prédatrice alors que l'odeur du sang non encore versé chatouillait ses narines. Il se détourna des deux garçons sans faire attention aux restes des explications ou aux protestations de Sano et prit le chemin de la rivière. Il savait qu'ils lui colleraient aux basques et s'en fichait. Quand le moment de la vraie action viendrait, il le laisserait en arrière…ne serait-ce que pour lui épargner les visions d'horreur que le Loup de Mibu avait l'intention de créer une fois qu'il aurait trouvé ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de poser le doigt sur sa proie en méprisant complètement les Règles, comme le prouvait le sabre abandonné.

Saitô se fichait comme d'une guigne de se qui pouvait arriver à la gamine. Si elle avait été assez bête pour se laisser capturer, il n'allait pas pleurer sur son sort. En temps voulu, il la retrouverait, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher Himura de faire quelque chose de stupide comme ce qui était probablement déjà en train de se passer. Il avait beaucoup de mal à voir ce que Kenshin pouvait trouver à cette fille complètement sotte et avec le même âge mental que son gamin d'élève. Mais n'était-ce pas cette stupi…hem, naïveté qui avait attiré l'âme tourmentée de sa proie ? Cette innocence ?

_Mais enfin, quand on sait qu'il y a des femmes comme Tokio…_

Bon, d'accord, les termes « naïveté » ou « innocence » pouvait difficilement s'appliquer à sa chère Tokio, mais…Saitô sourit en pensant à sa femme, mais ça n'avait rien d'un sourire tendre. Tokio était un challenge, elle l'avait toujours été.

Une fois sur la berge, et après avoir obtenu de Sano l'endroit exacte où il avait trouvé le sabre, il sourit avec satisfaction. S'il était presque impossible de repéré les empreintes de Kenshin, celle de l'homme qui était avec lui étaient on ne peut plus visibles. Bien. Il commença à remonter la piste, tel un prédateur aux abois…La lune serait rouge se soir !

La piste était si fraîche…Un jeu d'enfant pour un chasseur tel que lui.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la petite maison. Ce quartier, il connaissait, à un niveau professionnel. C'était un lieu fréquenté par les petites frappes diverses et par quelques groupes de criminels sans envergures. L'un des multiples bas-fonds de Tôkyô. Mais également le meilleur endroit pour se dissimuler si l'on voulait échapper à des questions gênantes. Malgré leur visible inexpérience, il était persuadé que les hommes, ils étaient forcément plusieurs, qui s'en étaient pris à Kenshin n'étaient pas juste des bandits à la petite semaine. Il y avait plus grand, et donc plus dangereux, derrière cette affaire.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête là ?

La voix de Sanosuke le tira de ses réflexions. Il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser, sinon le trop gentil Kenshin serrait bien capable de se laisser tuer pour protéger un quelconque innocent. Où dans le cas présent, cette idiote de Kaoru.

-Silence !

Saitô posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Reste en arrière !

Et il ouvrit d'un coup sec avant de se couler à l'intérieur et de la refermer, sans faire attention aux éventuelles protestations de Sanosuke. Il ne quitta pas ses chaussures et entra directement dans la petite pièce mal éclairée par une lanterne. Il distinguait également l'ombre d'un escalier et un panneau coulissant à sa droite, d'où s'échappait une légère brise, menant probablement à une petite cour.

Il sentit immédiatement le sang et la mort. Pas à un niveau matériellement perceptible, la pièce sentant juste l'alcool et le moisi, mais l'ambiance et l'atmosphère le mettaient en alarme.

Devant lui, sur le tatami et contre le mur, un homme était assis, ou plutôt affalé, mais vivant. Il semblait dormir, toutefois la bouteille de saké à ses cotés suggérait plutôt une torpeur due à la boisson. Pff…

Le loup de Mibu s'approcha aussi silencieusement que l'animal dont il portait le nom et aussi meurtrier, il dégaina son arme et plaça la pointe de sa lame contre la pomme d'Adam de l'homme. Celui-ci se réveilla d'un seul coup, hagard d'abord et bien vite terrorisé et totalement dessoulé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Ses yeux furent immédiatement fais prisonniers par le regard glacial de Saitô.

-Si tu essayes de crier, c'est la dernière chose que tu feras. Tu as compris ?

L'homme hocha la tête, les yeux exorbités par la peur.

-Bien. Où est-t-il ?

-Q…Q…Qui ?

La lame s'enfonça imperceptiblement et du sang se mit lentement à couler le long de la gorge de l'homme qui se retint in extremis de hurler et par la même de s'embrocher sur le sabre. Saitô ne prit même pas la peine de parler.

-En…En haut…Avec les autres…Pitié.

-C'est quelque chose dont je suis malheureusement dépourvu.

Ses yeux s'agrandir de terreur et de surprise alors que la lame s'enfonçait dans sa gorge d'un mouvement net et précis. Le loup regarda le sang gicler à profusion alors qu'il retirait sa lame.

Ca n'était que le début de sa vengeance.

Le corps s'affaissa et, si ce n'était pour le liquide carmin, l'homme aurait toujours eut l'air de dormir de sa soulerie. Saitô se redressa, son sabre toujours à la main et se glissa jusqu'à l'escalier, montant les quelques marches tout en se demandant pourquoi Sano ne l'avait pas suivi. Il ne pensait pas que l'ahou l'écouterait aussi facilement et quoiqu'il fût content du fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cet imbécile n'allait pas faire quelque chose de stupide au mauvais moment.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, le spectacle et l'odeur le firent s'arrêter net et cligner des yeux. Les trois cadavres étaient nus comme le jour de leur naissance. Deux d'entre eux gisaient, à quelques mètres de lui, près du futon, la nuque brisée et le troisième, apparemment étouffé, avait la tête au niveau des jambes de la personne allongée sur le futon et attachée au mur. Le jeune homme était nu et semblait évanoui, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier.

Kenshin.

_Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ?_

L'odeur de sexe et la nudité de sa proie et des morts le renseignait sur une des facettes de cette sordide affaire. Mais ça n'expliquait pas les trois cadavres…A moins que…

Il reporta son attention sur le Rurôni. Etait-il possible qu'il les ait… ?

_Et dans ce cas, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose… _

Pour le moment, peu importait. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers le vieux futon et, sans se préoccuper des cadavres, examina le corps de Kenshin. Son visage était dissimulé en partie par ses longues mèches rousses. Il y avait du sperme, sur lui et sur le futon et le loup grimaça de dégout et de colère. Dommage que les violeurs soient déjà morts. Il fût cependant soulagé de ne voir aucune trace de sang entre les cuisses blanches du jeune homme. Ils n'avaient pas été jusque là. Il s'accroupit à coté du corps et posa sa main gantée sur la poitrine délicate.

_Il va attraper la mort…_

Saitô regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas trace des vêtements de Kenshin mais repéra un tas de couverture dont l'aspect n'était pas trop révoltant. Près d'elles, il y avait d'autres traces. Il y avait eu plus de trois assaillants dans cette pièce. Où étaient les autres ? Pour l'instant, c'était secondaire.

_Mais le moment venu…Je leur ferai payer !_

Il saisit une couverture et entoura sa proie avec délicatesse après lui avoir détaché les poignets. Kenshin eut un gémissement mais autrement se laissa faire. Soulevant précautionneusement sa nouvelle charge il redescendit l'escalier en réfléchissant. Il ne voulait pas que Kenshin soit vu dans cet état et ne pensait pas que le jeune homme l'aurait souhaité lui non plus. Il passa donc silencieusement par le passage menant à la petite cour et regagna la rue par l'arrière de la maison. Puis il prit le chemin de sa propre demeure. Il serait toujours temps de revenir demain, en temps qu'officier de police cette fois, et de retrouver la trace de ses futures victimes. La rage qui l'avait saisi à la vue de sa proie, SA proie, étendu sur ce futon n'avait pas diminuée.

Malgré la respiration un peu laborieuse du Rurôni, il ne pensait pas nécessaire d'en appeler à Megumi. Vu ce que le jeune homme avait subi, une réaction de ce type n'était pas surprenante.

Il arriva chez lui et entra tranquillement, quittant ses chaussures sans pour autant lâcher son précieux fardeau.

-Tadaima !

-Okaerinasai, anata, répondit une voix douce et calme depuis le fond de la maison, autrement dit depuis la cuisine.

Saitô se rendit jusque dans leur chambre et déposa le jeune homme, le temps de déplier un futon et de sortir une couverture puis déposa délicatement Kenshin, et se débarrassa de la couverture dans laquelle il l'avait enveloppé dans le fond du placard avant de rejoindre sa femme.

Tokio était debout devant l'âtre en pierre et faisait bouillir de l'eau pour le riz tout en coupant des fines lamelles de poissons. Ses longues mèches noires étaient élégamment relevées au-dessus de sa nuque pâle et son Yukata était d'une belle couleur rouge sombre, inhabituelle pour ce genre de vêtement. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais sa grâce était indéniable. Saitô resta une minute à l'observer pendant qu'elle finissait sa tâche, ses doigts agiles manipulant la lame avec précision.

-Tu rentres tard, remarqua-t-elle doucement, sans aucun reproche dans la voix. Et tu as amené quelque chose d'assez lourd avec toi, je l'ai entendu à ton pas.

Le loup sourit, amusé, mais se contenta de :

-Ne mets pas de riz à bouillir, j'ai besoin de cette eau. Et de tissus propres.

La jeune femme posa son couteau et essuya ses mains sur son tablier avant de faire face à son mari. Elle avait un visage d'un très joli ovale, des yeux noirs profondément intelligents et une bouche charnue et sensuelle. Elle le dévisagea avant de l'observer de la tête au pied et eut une brève expression de soulagement en constatant que son époux n'était pas blessé. Mais il y avait bien du sang sur lui. Elle sourit. Du sang sur Saitô signifiait des morts, mais il y avait aussi au moins un blessé avec lui.

-Qui est blessé ?

-Himura, mais il n'est pas blessé au sens premier du terme, répondit Saitô en la regardant saisir un linge pour ensuite s'emparer en toute sécurité de la hanse de la marmite et de la soulever, apparemment sans le moindre effort.

-Donc ça n'est pas son sang, remarqua-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête vers la poitrine maculée de rouge du policier, qui nia de la tête.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, son mari sur ses talons. En entrant, elle contempla un instant la forme étendu sur le lit et posa la marmite à terre et repartit en quête de linge propre.

_C'est donc lui, Himura Kenshin…Il ne parait pas aussi dangereux que sa réputation laisse croire. Si je ne savais pas qui il est, je ne comprendrais pas ce que Hajime voit en lui. Mais il est vrai qu'il est beau garçon, dans un genre un peu efféminé…_

Elle sourit de nouveau, avec une certaine tendresse. Saitô était un prédateur, il aimait contrôler et dominer. Mais il était aussi farouchement protecteur. Oui, elle voyait parfaitement pourquoi il était tant attiré par le Battôsai, non, par le Rurôni. Le Battôsai était un adversaire de valeur, Kenshin était une proie désirable.

Elle revint à la chambre avec des chiffons propres. Saitô était assis et fumait une cigarette. Elle posa les chiffons à coté de la marmite. Possessif comme il était, il voudrait se charger de la tâche lui-même.

-Je veux que tu ailles dormir chez Junko cette nuit et peut-être demain aussi.

Tokio hocha la tête, dormir avec sa meilleure amie, en appuyant sur le « avec », ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Mais elle restait un peu curieuse.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il a été enlevé et…agressé.

La rage qui transpira dans la voix froide de Saitô à ce dernier mot donna tous les renseignements qu'elle désirait à Tokio.

-J'espère que tu abattras tous ces porcs, si ça n'est déjà fait, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Son époux ne répondit pas mais sourit, carnassier.

-Veux-tu que je termine le repas avant de partir ? Une soupe et du thé lui feraient du bien.

Elle se garda d'ajouter que son mari était incapable de cuisiner, mais il savait qu'elle le sous-entendait. Il approuva sèchement et elle eut un petit rire avant de retourner à la cuisine.

Saitô éteignit sa cigarette et s'approcha du corps étendu. Il trempa un linge dans l'eau, s'assura qu'il n'était pas brûlant, et nettoya doucement le visage du jeune homme, puis glissa le linge sur sa poitrine et, presque caressant, continua sa tâche. Le corps de Kenshin, songea-t-il, était une merveille, pâle, mince, finement musclé et imberbe.

Quand il eut terminé, il trempa la main dans l'eau et aspergea de gouttelettes le visage de sa proie. Kenshin cligna des yeux et les ouvrit finalement.

Mais au lieu des améthystes que s'attendait à contempler le policier, une paire de prunelles dorées se posa sur lui avec vivacité. Le loup réagit au quart de tour et saisit les deux poignets du Battôsai, les plaquant de chaque coté de sa tête avant qu'il n'ait commencé à se débattre. Il était en termes de force brute bien supérieur à l'Hitokiri, et n'eut donc pas de mal à le maîtriser. Les yeux du Battôsai étaient brûlants de colère et de confusion. C'est cette confusion qui frappa Saitô et le poussa à parler.

-Ca suffit ! Kenshin, reprends-toi ! Personne n'est en danger ! Personne ne va mourir !

L'une comme l'autre des deux dernières constatations était des mensonges, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Saitô se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de son captif.

-Kenshin, c'est fini, c'est terminé tu entends, reviens, ne le laisse pas te contrôler ! Ne laisse pas ta rage et ta peur t'aveugler !

Il sentit le tremblement violent qui agita le mince corps à ses mots. Les bras cessèrent de lutter et un sanglot de frayeur retentit. Saitô se redressa et regarda le visage hagard, mais surtout les douces prunelles améthyste, si expressives et à ce moment embuées de larmes. Puis les yeux se fermèrent et se rouvrirent, déconcertés à présent.

-Sai…Saitô ? Où suis-je ?

Le loup de Mibu lâcha les poignets de sa proie et s'agenouilla à son coté, regardant Kenshin se redresser et s'asseoir.

-Pourquoi suis-je nu ? Demanda le Rurôni d'une voix douce, confuse.

Saitô le recouvrit avec la couverture.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Kenshin tourna les yeux vers lui.

-De quoi ?

_De quoi, hein…De ton presque viol…Du Battôsai…_

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

-D'être allé pêcher à la rivière…

_Ah. Effectivement._

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où sommes-nous ?

Une voix féminine surprit les deux hommes.

-Dans la maison Fujita, Himura-san. Bienvenu.

C'était la première fois que Kenshin se trouvait en présence de Tokio, mais il sut immédiatement qui elle était. Il vit également ses yeux sombres et sut ce qu'elle était. Un esprit fier et rusé.

-Kenshin, voici mon épouse, Tokio.

Elle posa le plateau qu'elle avait amené et s'inclina.

-Je vais vous laisser entre homme. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, anata, tu sais où me trouver.

Elle se redressa et sortit à pas feutré. Elle quitta de la demeure principale et se rendit dans la petite dépendance où logeait Eiji, le garçon que son mari avait fait ramener de son expédition contre Shishio. Il s'entrainait au sabre, avec un boken.

-Eiji, viens ici.

Le garçon la rejoignit.

-Oui, Tokio-san ?

-Tu vas aller au Dojo Kamiya et leur dire que Kenshin est en sécurité auprès de mon mari, sans leur dire où ils se trouvent. Une fois ceci fait, tu me rejoindras chez Junko.

-D'accord.

Eiji aimait aller chez Junko, celle-ci n'avait pas d'enfant et adorait le garçon, qu'elle gâtait à n'en plus finir.

Tokio le regarda partir puis, après un dernier regard fit de même, satisfaite de savoir que Saitô allait avoir la maison pour lui seul et ce qu'il désirait.

Pendant qu'elle faisait de même de son coté.

_Pff, il est plus de 4h du mat, j'arrête là, Kenshin se torturera l'esprit au prochain chapitre…_


End file.
